nccmnfandomcom_ro-20200216-history
John Locke
VIATA SI ACTIVITATEA LUI JOHN LOCKE right|300px John Locke s-a nascut la 29 august 1632, in mica localitate Wrington din comitatul Somerset ( aflat in sud-vestul Angliei, pe malurile canalului Bristol). Intre 1647 si 1652, viitorul filosof urmeaza o scoala ilustra din Londra, Westminster School. El are 17 ani cand Charles I urca pe esafod si poate asista la abolirea monarhiei engleze. In 1652, Locke devine student la colegiul Christ Church din Oxford. Anii dominatiei puritanilor si a lui Cromwell, ca Lord Protector, il gasesc pe tanarul Locke la Oxford, unde incep sa se manifeste preferintele sale, care nu se indreptau catre traditionalele arte umaniste , ci catre stiintele naturii (in special medicina). In jurul anului 1660, o data cu Restauratia, incepe cariera de profesor a filosofu 151b14b lui, la acelasi colegiu unde studiase si al carui Fellow (membru senior) ramane. Din aceeasi perioada dateaza, se pare, primele sale incercari de teorie politica. Dupa moartea tatalui sau, in 1662, tanarul profesor de la Oxford mosteneste o mica avere, care-i aduce un oarecare venit, dar el nu se va mai retrage niciodata la tara pentru a-si administra proprietatile. In anul 1665 este secretar de legatie la Cleve, pe langa Sir Walter Van, dar pentru scurta vreme, doua luni. Intors de la Cleve in Anglia, cunoaste un an mai tarziu pe Lordul Anthony Ashley, care va fi ridicat ceva mai tarziu la rangul de Earl of Shaftesbury, cu care se imprieteneste si in a carui casa va indeplini, de la 1667 la 1675, oficiul de medic precum si pe acela de educator. Prietenia cu lordul Anthony Ashley a decis si peripetiile vietii lui John Locke. Impartasind impreuna cu acesta raspunderi politice, fiindu-i secretar si atunci cand prietenul sau a fost Lord Cancelar cat si atunci cand a fost prim-ministru, el a trebuit sa-l urmeze pe Shaftesbury si cand acesta a trebuit sa se refugieze in Olanda in urma conflictului cu regele, unde traieste luandu-si diferite nume si schimband orasele, pentru a nu fi descoperit, de la 1683 pana la 1689, cand se urca pe tronul Angliei Wilhelm de Orania. Intorcandu-se in patrie, el este numit mai intai 'Commissioner of appeals' iar apoi 'Commissioner of trade and plantages". right|300px Moartea filosofului, la 28 octombrie 1704, la Oates, pune capat unei vieti contemporane multor evenimente diverse, dar avand toate ca numitor comun, faptul de a fi ramas in istorie. Aventura vietii lui John Locke infirma atat imaginea populara a "filosofului din turnul de fildes", cat si prejudecata curenta potrivit careia participarea activa la viata publica si performanta carturareasca s-ar exclude reciproc. Activitatea lui Locke confirma,in schimb, o alta idee curenta si anume ca "bufnita Minervei isi ia zborul doar in amurg" (Hegel). Operele capitale ale ganditorului englez sunt rezultatul unei lungi gestatii si apar atunci cand viata sa era la apus. Faimoasa Scrisoare despre toleranta, considerata un document filosofic clasic al doctrinei tolerantei si al pledoariei liberale apare in 1689. In toamna aceluiasi an apar lucrarile fundamentale de filozofie politica : Doua tratate despre carmuire. Tot in 1689 apare si cea mai frumoasa opera lockeana de filozofie a cunoasterii, Eseul asupra intelectului omenesc . In 1693 vede lumina tiparului lucrarea Cateva ganduri asupra educatiei, care se va bucura de o mare audienta , datorita ideilor pe care le avanseaza. Opera lui John Locke oglindeste cu destula fidelitate aspiratiile social-politice ale burgheziei engleze a timpului, precum si orientarea acesteia. TEORIA POLITICA SI GANDIREA Sistemul de gandire al lui John Locke ia cea mai mare amploare in Eseul asupra intelectului omenesc . Firul conducator al acestei lucrari este lupta impotriva ideilor innascute , adica impotriva spiritului de autoritate. Locke sustine ca -"noi am face mai mari progrese in descoperiorea cunoasterii rationale izvorate din gandire, daca am cauta-o la izvor in examinarea lucrurilor insele si daca pentru a o gasi ne-am folosi mai degraba de propria noastra minte decat de a altora". Trasaturile mecaniste ale gnoseologiei lui Locke, potrivit careia ratiunea nu face decat sa combine si sa separe ideile simple furnizate de simturi, l-au determinat pe Engels sa-l considere, alaturi de Bacon, drept intemeietor al metodei metafizice in filosofia moderna. A fost unul din intemeietorii deismului. John Locke este socotit in genere ca intemeietorul empirismului modern, adica al acelui curent epistemologic care sustine ca toate ideile noastre provin din simturi, ca isi au fundamentul in experienta. Locke nu este, prin urmare, un metafizician, ci un epistemolog, adica un teoretician al cunoasterii. El isi propune in lucrarea lui fundamentala sa dea o 'cercetare asupra originii certitudinii si intinderii cunostintei omenesti, asupra temeiurilor si gradelor credintei, parerii si asentimentului'. In legatura cu problema originilor cunostintei, Locke ia o pozitie contrara rationalismului. Teoria ideilor innascute este o teorie gnoseologica idealista potrivit careia in constiinta omului ar exista de la nastere, independent de experienta, anumite idei. Locke spune ca nu exista idei si principii innascute. Intelectul nu este in posesia anumitor idei cu care vine pe lume, cand se naste omul. Ci toate ideile, fara deosebire, pe care le poseda intelectul, ii sunt procurate de simturi, ii vin de la perceptii. Intelectul, prin urmare, nu poseda originar si nici nu poate crea idei, ci el numai prelucreaza ceea ce-i furnizeaza simturile. Intelectul este activ dar nu este creator. In politica, Locke combate absolutismul si tirania, apara libertatea si dreptul, vede in puterea legislativa forta suprema. Acesteia trebuie sa i se supuna puterea executiva si cea federativa, care are menirea sa apere comunitatea impotriva primejdiilor din afara. Daca guvernul, reprezentantii si monarhul isi depasesc mandatul, atunci poporul trebuie sa intervina si sa-si exercite singur suveranitatea. Cine calca legea si stirbeste din drepturile poporului, se pune in stare de razboi cu acesta, si revolutia este in acest caz o arma de aparare, un rau necesar. Filosofia politica a lui John Locke din anii sai de maturitate creatoare a avut ca baza teoretica ideea dreptului natural; omul are anumite drepturi naturale, care nu sunt date de catre nici un monarh sau conducator. Intre drepturile naturale, dreptul de proprietate este esential. Oamenii se asociaza intr-o comunitate organizata in baza unui contract social incheiat intre fiecare membru pentru a obtine avantaje pe care nu le pot avea, individual, in starea de natura. Contractul social este fundamentul contractului de guvernamant, in care puterea politica este o asociere pentru bunastarea oamenilor, ei insusi fiind creatorii si beneficiarii acestei intreprinderi. Statul este bazat pe un contract intre cel care conduce si supusi care-i dau puterea astfel incat bunastarea celor din urma sa creasca, iar proprietatile lor sa fie protejate intr-un fel in care, in starea de natura, nu este posibil. Statul la John Locke este o reafirmare a libertatii individuale naturale ( nu o negare a acestei libertati ) care-si regaseste in stat garantia existentei sale. Indivizii sacrifica numai acele libertati care fac posibila functionarea statului ca un organ superior de protectie. Pentru a demonstra ca functionarea statului trebuie sa se bazeze pe anumite principii, aceste principii nu sunt intemeiate pe ratiunea pura, ci sunt regasite in momentul nasterii Statului. Principiile de functionare a Statului sunt o consecinta a acestor origini.Atribuirea consensului cetatenilor pentru instituirea puterii politice lasa deschisa acreditarea ideii ca cetatenii ar putea oricand sa revoce guvernamantul sau sa-i modifice structura. Locke nu a fost foarte exact in a indica un model de organizare a guvernarii. Spunea ca legislativul si executivul trebuie sa fie separate. De asemenea, credea ca puterea legislativa trebuie sa fie cea mai importanta si cu cea mai mare forta printre functiile autoritatii statului. Cu toate acestea, schiteaza teoria diviziunii puterii, care va fi preluata si dezvoltata, mai tarziu, de Montesqieu. . John Locke inaugureaza idea moderna a suprematiei societatii civile fata de stat. Prin aceasta el contribuie la dizolvarea absolutismului politic al vremii sale si anticipeaza respingerea etatismului care va face ravagii in cele trei secole de dupa moartea sa. Locke poate fi considerat si inspirator al liberalismului modern, deoarece sustine idea ca statul este mandatat de catateni cu sarcini bine precizate, statul trebuie sa fie slujitorul cetateanului si nu invers. O alta problema abordata de Locke este problema concentrarii puterii si regula majoritatii, adica principiul democratic conform caruia decizia apartine majoritatii. Conceptia lockeana este una legalista. Influenta lui John Locke asupra filosofiei politice a secolelor de dupa el a fost enorma. Ideile sale despre limitarea si controlarea puterii, despre raspunderea autoritatilor fata de popor, despre importanta proprietatii private l-au transformat pe Locke in antemergatorul democratiei liberale, chiar daca acest concept era cu totul necunoscut in epoca sa. BIBLIOGRAFIE: 1. John Locke, Eseu asupra intelectului omenesc, Editura Stiintifica , Bucuresti,1961 2. John Locke, Al doilea tratat despre carmuire, Scrisoare despre toleranta, Editura Nemira, , Bucuresti, 1999 3.http://www.angelfire.com/ab6/adrian_zograffi/Ipostaze_ale_contractului_social_la_J.Locke.html 4. http://ro.wikipedia.org/wiki/John_Locke Sursa: Scritube.com ----------------- John Locke (29 august 1632 – 28 octombrie 1704) a fost un filosof şi om politic englez din secolul al XVII-lea, preocupat mai ales de societate şi epistemologie. S-a născut la Wrington, Anglia; studiază mai întâi la Londra, apoi trece la Oxford, manifestând o deosebită preferinţă pentru studiile exacte, medicină şi filosofie. În anul 1665 este secretar de legaţie la Cleve, pe lângă Sir Walter Van, dar pentru scurtă vreme, două luni. Întors de la Cleve în Anglia, cunoaşte un an mai târziu pe Lordul Anthony Ashley, care va fi ridicat ceva mai târziu la rangul de Earl of Shaftesbury, cu care se împrieteneşte şi în a cărui casă va îndeplini, de la 1667 la 1675, oficiul de medic precum şi pe acela de educator. Prietenia cu lordul Anthony Ashley a decis şi peripeţiile vieţii lui John Locke. Împărtăşind împreună cu acesta răspunderi politice, fiindu-i secretar şi atunci când prietenul său a fost Lord Cancelar cât şi atunci când a fost prim-ministru, el a trebuit să-l urmeze pe Shaftesbury şi când acesta a trebuit să se refugieze în Olanda în urma conflictului cu regele, unde trăieşte luându-şi diferite nume şi schimbând oraşele, pentru a nu fi descoperit, de la 1683 până la 1689, când se urcă pe tronul Angliei Wilhelm de Orania. Întorcându-se în patrie, el este numit mai întâi “Commissioner of appeals” iar apoi “Commissioner of trade and plantages”. John Locke moare la Essex la 28 octombrie 1704. Locke a continuat linia empiris-materialistă a lui Bacon şi Hobbes, fundamentând orientarea senzualistă în teoria cunoaşterii. Opera celebră a lui J. Locke, care a exercitat foarte mari influenţe, se intitulează: An essay concerning human understanding (Eseu asupra intelectului omenesc), 1689-1690. Combătând teoria idealistă a ideilor înnăscute, Locke afirmă în această operă că toate cunoştinţele provin din experienţa senzorială. După el, sufletul omului, la naştere, ca o foaie nescrisă (tabula rasa): În intelect nu există nimic fără să fi fost înainte în simţuri. Locke a făcut totuşi unele concesii idealismului, admiţând, alături de experienţa internă, ca un izvor de sine stătător al cunoaşterii şi formulând teoria calităţilor secundare, după care calităţile secundare (culoarea, gustul, mirosul etc.) ar fi subiective şi numai calităţile primare (întinderea, figura, mişcarea etc.) ar avea un caracter obiectiv. Locke nu înţelegea specificul calitativ al raţiunii în raport cu simţurile şi rolul ei activ. Teoria ideilor înnăscute este o teorie gnoseologică idealistă potrivit căreia în conştiinţa omului ar exista de la naştere, independent de experienţă, anumite idei (ex. ideea de număr, de mişcare, de întindere). Teoria ideilor înnăscute a fost suţinută sub diferite forme de Platon, Descartes, Leibniz şi de alţi filosofi. Ea a fost criticată de pe poziţiile senzualismului materialist de Locke, Condillac ş.a. Materialismul dialectic respinge teoria ideilor înnăscute, arătând că izvorul tuturor cunoştinţelor noastre sunt senzaţiile şi percepţiile, care reflectă lumea obicetivă. Locke spune că nu există idei şi principii înnăscute. Intelectul nu este în posesia anumitor idei cu care vine pe lume, când se naşte omul. Ci toate ideile, fără deosebire, pe care le posedă intelectul, îi sunt procurate de simţuri, îi vin de la percepţii. Intelectul, prin urmare, nu posedă originar şi nici nu poate crea idei, ci el numai prelucrează ceea ce-i furnizează simţurile. Intelectul este activ dar nu este creator. Două sunt izvoarele din care provin cunoştinţele noastre. Avem pe de o parte percepţiile care ne pun în contact cu obiectele externe, pe care Locke le numeşte senzaţii (sensations), iar pe de altă parte avem percepţiile care ne relevează ceea ce se petrece în conştiinţa noastră şi pe care Locke le numeşte reflexii (reflections). Avem deci o experienţă externă şi una internă. Locke ţine să sublinieze că experienţa externă este aceea care se produce întâi şi că după aceasta ia naştere şi experienţa internă. În politică, Locke combate absolutismul şi tirania, apără libertatea şi dreptul, vede în puterea legislativă forţa supremă. Acesteia trebuie să i se supună puterea executivă şi cea federativă, care are menirea să apere comunitatea împotriva primejdiilor din afară. Dacă guvernul, reprezentanţii şi monarhul îşi depăşesc mandatul, atunci poporul trebuie să intervină şi să-şi exercite singur suveranitatea. Cine calcă legea şi ştirbeşte din drepturile poporului, se pune în stare de război cu acesta, şi revoluţia este în acest caz o armă de apărare, un rău necesar. În pedagogie, Locke recomandă să se deştepte în copil dispoziţiile naturale, să se ţină seama de individualitatea lui, să se predea un învăţământ intuitiv, să fie pregătit pentru muncă printr-o activitate plăcută Sursa: GandireFilosofica.WordPress.com Categorie:Personalităţi Categorie:Filozofie